


There's No Place Like Kinloch Hold

by dragongoats



Series: Tales of Thedas [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gallows Humor, Gen, Kinloch Hold, M/M, Surana is a total dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: The trip back to his lovely mage-prison was not, as one might expect, a walk in the park.





	There's No Place Like Kinloch Hold

Demons, abominations, blood mages, madness. So, basically just another day in the life of a warden.

Surana’s boot sunk deep into an unintelligible mass of warmth which he refused to look at. He wrenched it free with a thick _schhhhlock!_ as the vacuum seal broke. Liquid foamed out of the place where it had been and Surana struggled against the urge to set his entire lower body on fire.  
  
The others paid him little attention. Alistair coughed politely into his leather clad hand as he shifted on his feet. Wynne passed him a kindly smile but said nothing. And Leliana let out a small sound that could have been mistaken as a giggle, before returning to the task of smearing poison onto arrow tips.  
  
Surana narrowed his eyes.

The trip back to his lovely mage-prison was not, as one might expect, a walk in the park. He’d expected the agony of dull monologues about the dangers of magic, _malificar_ , and the necessity for all to adhere to the Maker’s will. What he hadn't expected was the tower to have become a breeding ground for demons and abominations, with mages running amok, mad with power. Not to mention whatever unholy mess he’d just stepped in.

“Well Alistair, you wished to see where I grew-up, it’s not much but, it still brings a tear to my eye.” Surana said, a wry note in his voice. They had slain a half-dozen supposed blood mages who attacked on sight and were busy preparing to move on. The stained glass lay shattered on the carpet and familiar book cases lay haphazardly. _And already looted for all the best tomes most likely, such was my luck,_ Surana thought.

Alistair shifted in his armour and watched Surana, the stain on his boot shone in the mid-afternoon light through the tall broken windows. “Ohhh right! When do I get to meet the parents? I’ve heard so much about the Knight-Commander and First-Enchanter, they sound just _lovely_.” Alistair said, grinning as his eyebrow quirked in amusement.

“Well, you’ve met Gregeoir, but you’d have to forgive his cranky mood. Normally he’s an utter joy to be around, but turns out, a small thing like _abominations_ and losing the entire circle tower really gets at a person.” Surana replied, grinning back just as widely. He delighted in their playful banter, it was all just foreplay for them anyway, and truly, what better place to flirt than in the middle of a corrupt, collapsing circle tower?

Leliana giggled quietly again and Wynne let out a disapproving sigh. Surana just had that impact on others-- _a natural born leader he’d always said, full of charisma and... taint._

Surana shifted to lean on his staff aiming to appear sufficiently suave. His boot took the opportunity then to made a loud, squelching sound that echoed off the soaring ceilings.

His grin grew wider still, so wide that it threatened to crack, breaking the fragile resolve he had left.

“This is the life. Right here.” Surana said, puffing up his chest and playing up taking in a large breath of air for his awaiting audience.

It was successful, perhaps even impressive. Right up until Surana doubled over, coughing. The air was foul and whatever he’d stepped in was now fixed on his tongue and nose. Surana groaned as he choked on the taste.

The others just stared. Even Alistair looked mildly put off.

“Just curious, Surana, how have you survived this long? You’re utterly hopeless.” Leliana said fondly, her eyes sparkling with a hint of cleverness that was entirely unsettling from a Chantry sister.

“You know, I was just thinking that myself.” Alistair added, face contorted as he held back a laugh.

Surana huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yet you love me anyway.”

“Always.” Alistair said before doubling over with laughter.

The high, joyful sound spilled through the halls and would likely attract the attention of desire demons, jealous blood-mages and whatever else this place would see fit to throw at them.

_Just another day in the Grey Wardens, then._


End file.
